Beware My Power
by Jewlbunny
Summary: Bardock is not only the Legendary Super Saiyan of, but a Green Lantern as well. He returns to his time and one can only wonder, what's gonna happen next? 'kuraichan' from deviantart is my inspiration for this story.


**This is a story that was inspired by an artiest named 'kuraichan' from deviantart. I said I'd do this back in 2012, and I've been trying to figure it out in my brain for almost two years now. I might as well have started now. I don't own DBZ or Green Lantern. Please support both. This fic. is brought to you by a twenty-three year old Christian.**

**Ch. 1 Love Never Fails**

Bardock had been stuck in the past for a little over twenty years now. And his life had been great since coming there. First he destroyed Frieza's ancestor Chilled by becoming _the_ Legendary Super Saiyan. Then two years later he became a Green Lantern. His strong will, lack of fear, and his morals which became what the Green Lantern Corps stood for made him the man every one of his fellow Lanterns wanted to be like.

He had just gotten out of the chamber where the Guardians of the Universe meet for his latest report. And he was told of something that would once again change his life forever.

_Flashback:_

"_Thank you for your report 2815. Now before you go we have another assignment for you." Ganthet said. Bardock always liked him. He was the most friendly and trustworthy of them._

"_Okay, what ya' got?" He asked politely._

"_There is a strange energy that has been reported near your sector. You are to investigate this immediately."_

"_On my way."_

_End flashback:_

It didn't take him long to get to the energy signature. It was a violet color and it seemed to be calling him in some way. "I found the energy, it's strange." He said to his ring which allowed him to the contact the Guardians.

"_Be careful Green Lantern Bardock. You do not know what it can do."_ Ganthet said on the other end.

"All right, I'll be careful." Upon observation he saw that it was porthole to another place he had never seen before. A red man in red garments using red constructs was beating the daylights out of a woman that wore the same color as said porthole. It was all violet even the constructs, but not her skin and her hair. Her skin was white like his, and her hair was also black like his as well. She was clearly inexperienced. And then a Green Lantern appeared on the scene, and even with both of them working together they were still going to loose.

"_I wish Bardock was here."_ Said a voice on the other side of the portal that he knew all too well. Even after all these years. It was the voice of his love.

"G-gine...but...but how?"

"_What's going on?"_ Ganthet asked.

"Ganthet, if you don't hear from me for say... a thousand years. It means I went back to the time I belong." Without another word he transformed into a super saiyan and flew straight through the porthole. He knew he was gonna get in when he got back to Oa.

…

Hal and Carol were having a tough time with Atrocitus. Even though they were teaming up on him, he was still kicking their butts. Then again they'd probably be putting up more of a fight had she not returned her ring, but hey, how were they to know? He was slammed hard to the ground and Atrocitus was about to begin charging the attack that would kill Jordan, when he saw a blond in an armored Green Lantern suit punched him as if it was no problem at all.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" Aya asked him.

"Look, I was sent to investigate something in my sector and a violet light appeared. I heard a voice that I haven't heard since before being thrown into the past. The voice of my mate, and after going threw the porthole I'm here in hopefully the present." Bardock said his tail twitching in irritation at the A.I. with a ki signature. They didn't exist last he checked, and she should know who he is.

She knew it just took her 13.9 seconds for her to remember. Thought she would never admit it. That right there was Green Lantern Bardock of Sector 2815. This guy killed Chilled, and he was the most powerful Lantern of them all. Rumored to to be on par with the Guardians should they use their full power. It was said he disappeared after investigating something in his sector and disappeared.

"How can you be here when you existed one thousand years ago?" Aya asked.

"Same reason I don't know why I was sent to the past in the first place I guess. But that was more of a green light if memory serves. And that was twenty-three years ago when Planet Vegeta blew up I think." he replied.

"You claim to be the Legendary Super Saiyan?" Atrocitus asked. He was angry and ready to bash his head in.

"Because I am big guy."

"Okay then maybe your true love summoned you. At this point I won't be surprised if it sent you through time. That's how open minded I am about this. Otherwise I'd have a headache." said Hal.

"That is it! I'll kill you all!" Atrocitus screamed. He then charged at Bardock only to be blocked by a violet construct. And with a flick of her wrist she sent him flying.

Bardock looked at the woman who made said construct. She had long black spiky hair and onyx eyes. She also wore a violet outfit that showed off a lot of skin, and she had a ring of the same color, and she looked a bit banged up.

"Gine?" he asked himself out loud.

"Don't give me that Bardock, the ring did this to my hair. You on the other hand are a blond. When did that happen?" asked said playfully. Bardock smiled at her.

"I'll tell you later right now we have this guy to thrash." And it did not take long for the four to beat Hate's Champion. Aya did not complain about it but instead to prove her point shot a beam of Anti-matter at Gine. Bardock pushed her out of the way and made his most powerful shield construct. That didn't work like he thought it would, because it broke, and he was injured badly. His hair and eyes returning to normal when he hit the wall.

"Bardock!" Gine screamed. She ran to his side. "What did you do that for?!"

"To prove my point. That love only leads to pain. Now I see clearly. I cannot destroy love, without destroying all life in existence. I will crate artificial life in my image free from emotion" Aya replied.

"This only happened because of you! And you have no right to do this!"

"What shall you do about it? Last time I was here, you did not fight me."

"Because One: I don't like fighting. Two: I hate killing living beings. And Three: I agreed with you last time you were here. This time however... Not so much." She lunged at Aya. Hal tried to stop her but she was quickly on the A.I. and punched her hard in the face. The Manhunters surrounded her about to kill her, but she destroyed every one of them. Aya disappeared before she could get to her.

"I've never seen you fight like that before. Is it because of what happened to your true love?" Queen Aga'po asked.

"Yes. And I'm ashamed that I did that." Carol flew up to her, and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"If it was Hal, I would've done the same thing." Gine smiled at the woman. She was much like herself. She was strong willed and would only fight if necessary. While that wasn't her old way she had to fight to protect the ones she loved. Suddenly a ship appeared and two people came out of it. At that moment Bardock came to from Aya's attack.

"Jordan! What the heck were you thinking!?" Kilowog called out to Hal. "You could've gotten killed!"

"He didn't Bolovaxian." Bardock said using his ring to heal himself Gine helping him of course.

"And who are you? You from Frontier Space? 'Cause I don't recall seeing you on Oa."

"You wouldn't I was instated a thousand years ago."

Kilowog stared at him for a few moments when he realized exactly who he was. "No way! You're Bardock?"

"You figured it out faster than the A.I."

"What happened to you?"

"Aya happened." Hal said. "She's going to try and destroy all life in the universe."

"Where is Aya?" Razor asked

"She got away before you arrived." Gine said.

"You're one of those guys like Atrocitus." Bardock said.

"Razor's on our side. Atrocitus used to lead the Red Lanterns but not any more. He's cool. Razor, this is Bardock. If what I got is right then... Bardock's really from our time but he was sent back in time and became a Green Lantern, and a...Super Saiyan?" he asked and Bardock nodded. "Then he went to investigate something in his sector and saw Carol and me fight Atrocitus."

"Shouldn't it be 'Carol and I'?" Bardock asked getting a glare from Hal while while he was laughing.

"Anyway, he and his mate Gine helped us beat him and Bardock got hit with an Anti-matter pulse and now we need to tell the Guardians what's going on."

"You're right, it's protocol after all. Plus I'd like to see how Ganthet's doing." The two Green Lanterns in front of the living legend had an 'oh crap' look on their faces. "What?"

"He's been banished from Oa." Hal said slowly.

"I'll bet I know who did that." Bardock said having a feeling who did it. "Never liked him. But why?"

"For creating the Blue Lantern Corps. They use Hope, and you'll know when one of them is around. You'll feel supercharged. Though Razor can't use his ring unless it's righteous rage." Kilowog said.

"I know you'll stop this threat." Gine said wanting nothing more than to help them.

"Go with them. They will need you." Queen Aga'po said making Gine hug her in thanks.

She walked up to the human Star Sapphire, "I wish you good luck Carol. And if I were you, I'd keep the ring just in case."

"I was thinking the same thing Gine." Carol said smiling at whom she believed she would be close friends with very soon. She winked at Hal and left for Earth, but not before giving him a goodbye kiss.

"So, shall we get going then?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah, we have to go now if we're going to save the entire universe." Hal replied.

…

"We can't take much more of this! Where the heck are you Bardock?" Kilowog asked/demanded.

"Right behind you." Bardock said with a bazooka construct that destroyed a huge chunk of the Manhunters.

"No man may have not have been able to escape them, but they can't escape us." Gine said in jest.

"Hal's back, and he's got Aya with him. Looks like Razor talked her down after all," Bardock said, "But where is Razor?" The three of them made their way to the the Anit-montior's body and found Hal, Aya, and Razor. And Razor did not look good. In fact he looked dead. Aya used her power to bring him back to life.

"We have to destroy all the Manhunters if we are to prevent one of them from trying what I almost succeeded in doing. We cannot allow even one to escape." Aya said releasing a virus that would destroy all versions of her.

Including herself.

"No! You cannot destroy yourself! I won't let you!" Razor exclaimed holding her from behind. She turned around to face him.

"It is too late my love. It is already done." Razor looked around and saw the Manhunters start to stop attacking and shut down. The other Lanterns stopped fighting seeing that they stopped putting up a fight. Aya started to be effected by her own virus and Razor caught her in his arms.

"Please Aya, don't do this. Don't leave me alone." he begged.

"You will never alone. You have a family now. And I know somehow I will be too. Watching over you. Always."

"I don't understand."

"I do not either. It is just...a feeling." Those were Aya's last words, for she disappeared from his arms. Razor couldn't believe it. He had just gotten her back, and he lost her again. It was all his fault. He never should've pushed her away.

...

When it was time to celebrate on Oa, Razor felt that she somehow survived. He refused to believe that she was dead, he did that once already. That was a mistake that he never wanted to make again. He'd scour the universe for her if he must. He would not let go of the hope that she's alive.

"Good luck Razor. May love guide you to her." Gine said to him.

"Thank you." He said leaving to search for Aya. A blue ring following him.

…

Several months later on Earth. Two saiyans had invaded the Earth. The Z-fighters and the Green Lanterns of Earth were not enough to stop them. Even a woman in violet couldn't stop them. She had called herself a 'Star Sapphire'. Goku had to swoop in and save them, his son and his best friend. And he is now in the hospital.

Bulma was frustrated. They had to get to Namek. They had a ship, but it was going to take forever to get it ready to go. It turns out after she and Mr. Popo had that little joyride that took them to Jupiter in seconds in Kami's old ship, it couldn't fly on autopilot again. She sat at her computer and saw a screen saver with a strange eye blinking. That's all she could think to describe it.

"What the? What's with the screen saver?" Bulma asked wiggling the mouse on her computer to get her background back.

"Excuse me, but I am not a screen saver." said a voice from the computer. Bulma screamed unsure as to why the computer just talked.

"What's going on?!"

"I am Aya, an artificial intelligence created by by one of the Guardians of the Universe. I did not mean to frighten you."

"Artificial intelligence? Could you pilot a ship to say...Namek?" Bulma asked.

"I can in theory. I would have to know what planet this is first. I have only just awaken from what I thought was my death."

"Your death? What do you mean?"

Aya told her everything. How she had loved, and he pushed her away when he thought she had died, and came back. How she over reacted. Had they had another woman there, she most likely would not have gone on such a destructive path, and tried to kill all living beings in the universe.

"And now I am here. Though I do not know what planet I am on." Aya concluded.

"I am so sorry about what happened to you. This is Earth by the way." Aya was shocked to be on Earth. She was far away from there when she died. She did not know how she survived, or how she got to Earth, but she would one day find out.

"This is part of sector 2814. I am surprised to find myself on this planet. I was no where near here when I created the virus."

"I see this as a second chance. You wanna help us get a ship to Namek. The automatic piloting systems are shot on a ship we found from Namek. Mr. Popo and I took it out for a test run and after we got it back to Earth it went kaput."

"I believe I can be of assistance. I would like something in return."

"What is it?"

"I would like it if you helped me construct this." she said as her eye disappeared and a blueprint for a body popped up on the screen.

"Nice. You got yourself a deal."

…

By the time they were ready to go Bulma had constructed a body for Aya and she was uploaded into the ship. Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma got onto the ship and prepared to depart for Namek.

"Greetings, you must be Gohan and Krillin. My name is Aya, I will help guide this ship to Namek in sector 2815. I wish we could have built and Ultra Warp engine but it would have taken longer than to go there right away."

"Say what," Gohan asked in amazement, "Bulma did you build it or was it in here when you first got here?"

"I met her on my computer. I even built a body for her. Show 'em Aya." Aya then assembled herself in less than a second and had the sweetest smiles on her face.

"Shall we begin our trip to Namek?" Aya asked.

"Yes, yes we shall." Bulma said.

"Okay then let's buckle up and let's go!" Krillin said excitedly. They strapped in and Aya began the countdown.

"Launch in five seconds. Four. Three. Two. One. Zero." At that moment the ship took off and started it's trip to Namek.

Little did they know, they were not the only ones on their way to Namek. The one that slayed the saiyan race, Frieza also seeks the Dragon Balls. And Prince Vegeta as well.

…

"This is not good. If Frieza gets the Dragon Balls then he shall have his immortality." One of the Guardians said.

"Then it is a good thing Green Lantern Bardock has returned otherwise we would be in big trouble." Another said.

"The only question is, how well will he take this news?"

**What do you think? Did you like it? I hope you did. Please review, and God bless you. Why? Because God's not dead.**


End file.
